Indecent Attraction
by Scarbie
Summary: Louie finds out in an embarrassing way that love spells rarely turn out as intended.


Title: Indecent Attraction   
Author: Scarbie   
Fandom/Couple: Rune Solider (LouiexIla)  
Theme: #3 Stuck Together  
Rating: PG

"Ila, this is the _last_ time I let you talk me into being a guinea pig for your magical experiments!" Louie yelled at his orange-haired companion.

"I followed the spell to a T! It's not my fault. Besides_ you're_ the one that asked me to cast it!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "Sitting in the park. What a great place to meet chicks! Mwahahaha!" she said, mocking Louie's statement from thirty minutes earlier.

"You picked the wrong one then. I was supposed to be more attractive to the ladies, not these things," the tall mage-in-training said while shaking one of the things-a toy poodle off of his leg.

Ila rolled her eyes. "I told you that this wasn't the type of thing you want to mess with. Love isn't something to be manufactured."

The blue-haired man reached down to pry the smitten dog that not only was of the wrong species but also wrong gender off of him. "Who said anything about love? I just wanted hot chicks!"

The female mage turned her head in such a way where the sun reflected off her glasses. "I see you desire the evil eye," she said with a wicked edge.

"No! No!" Louie yelled backing away from Ila and holding the small dog at arms length. "I don't."

He put the squirming dog on the ground near some bushes and hurdled over them to get a decent head start.

"Ila, you work on the counter spell while I hide out!"

Louie had strange ideas when it came to 'hiding out'.

"You're going to sit in one of the garbage bins again?" she asked. It was a popular tactic when spurned women chased after him.

"You know the one!"

The little dog was trying his best to jump over the four foot tall hedges but to no avail. Ila picked him up and held him in the crook of her left arm. She waved at her retreating friend with her free hand.

"Smell ya... I mean see you later, Louie!"

The dog in her arms yipped and squirmed wanting to chase after the man. After Louie was dot in the horizon line the dog calmed down.

Ila looked at the now amiable dog and patted him.

"The area of effect for that spell was larger than I thought it would be. I better cast the counter spell because I'm sure you don't want to chase after Louie whenever he's around."

The poodle yipped as if in agreement. Like a good magic guild student, Ila carried her mage's staff with her at all times. She quickly recited the needed spell finishing it off by lightly tapping the dog on the nose with the staff.

"As if I would honestly help Louie cast _that_ kind of spell!" she said with a deep frown. When she looked down at the dog her expression completely changed.

"Sorry for using you like that. I just saw you not doing much of anything and figured what-the-hey."

The dog looked up at her and almost had a puzzled look on its face.

Ila's heart melted at that look. "Awww, you're so adorable! I wish I could keep you but I already have a pet to look after. She patted the dog's fuzzy head again.

The tender moment was broken when a shrieking voice called out, "Brutus! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

The dog moved in Ila's arms, turning his head towards the sound.

"Brutus?" Ila thought. She walked over to the older woman wearing the treasury of jewelry and silk gown and handed the dog over to his rightful owner.

"Thank you for looking after him. He just runs off and gets himself in trouble all the time!" the owner said as she cuddled the dog to her face.

Ila smiled. "Oh, believe me," she waved her hand and laughed, "I know exactly how that is. He really is a sweetie-pie though. Take care, ma'am." She reached out to pet the dog one last time.

She left the recently reunited duo in order to find Louie in the dumpster.

"Ah, on second thought, I think I'll get a drink first," she thought. "Let him think about what a garbage idea that was while he sits in the garbage."

"Louie it's safe to come out now," Ila called after knocking loudly on the wooden lid.

"Whoo!" Louie said, popping out of the bin like the smelliest Jack-in-the-box ever. "That was a close one. I never want a dog humping my leg again."

Ila gave a short laugh. "Only you could get in those kinds of situations, Louie."

He looked at her not knowing whether he should feel insulted or not. No matter she helped get rid of that dog. "I definitely learned my lesson. You saved my butt again. Thanks, Ila!" he said, reaching out to give her a hug.

"Um, Louie..." she said wrinkling her nose and warding him off with her hands, "Save it for after you've taken a shower."

Her friend brought his shirt closer to his nose and grimaced. "Oh, right."

Ila shook her head and couldn't stop laughing at him. Soon he was laughing with her.

THE END


End file.
